The Theoi
Overview The Gods are a race of Transcendent Entities who wield nigh limitless power of their respective domains. The Gods were split up into 3 generations. The first generation is called the Primordials, they were the first entities or beings that come into existence, they form the very fabric of the universe and as such are truly immortal. Everything in existence is born of them, including the second and third generations. Unlike the second generation better known as Titans, when overthrown by the next generation of deities, the Primordials didn't lose their power or position, for the very simple reason that they form the existence. The Second Generation also is known as the Titans were forces of nature, they ruled the Omniverse with absolute power, nothing existed without their say-so and because of this it led to the 1st Divine War, this war scaled the Multiverse and only ended when the 3rd Generation emerged victorious when their leader, Zaurus, challenged his father and leader of the Titans, Atlus, to a single combat, Zaurus won the battle and was crowned King of the Gods. The Third Generation aka Gods were the rulers of Concepts and other domains, like their predecessors the Titans they ruled over the Omniverse, unlike their predecessors they did not rule it with tyranny, the Gods were loved by humanity and worshiped by them and their various peoples. The Gods are the current ruling class of divinity in the Omniverse only ranking second to the Primordials in power. List of Gods Primordials All of the Primordials *Amor (Procreation, Origins) & Thesis (Beginnings, Creation) *#Caelus (Sky, Laws, Cycles) *#Destiny (Fate, Necessity, Inevitability) *#Chronos (Time, Eternity) *#Gaea (Earth, Nature) *#Pontos (Water) *#Thalassa (Ocean) *#Aether (Air, Magic, Ether) *#Phanes (Life, Passion, Emotion) *#Ios (Day, Light) *#Tamen (Darkness, Void, Dreams) *#Nachta (Night, Sleep) *#Abyssal (Pit & Abyss) *#Achkys (Despair) *#Physis (Nature, Physics) Titans Elder Titans *Atlus (Celestial Axis, Cosmos, King of the Titans) *Kraus (Northern Sky, Agriculture) *Canan (Southern Sky, Rains) *Hyperion (Western Sky, Sun) *Mortis (Eastern Sky, Mortality) *Lyarra (Sight, Divine Light, Blessings) *Faera (Nymphs, Fae, Vegetation) *Kymphite (Storms, Rains, Floods) *Eos (Dawn, Sunset, Spring) *Ishara (Violent Seas, Darkness, Drowning) Younger Titans * Salena (Moon, Reflections, Tides) * Apollon (Sun, Harsh Heat, Summer) * Lycaon (Winter, Famine, Death) * Auta (Autumn, Peaceful Death, Old Age) * Nora (Spring, New Life, Birth) * Issa (Rest, Relaxation, Joy) * Coros (Combat, War, Bloodlust) * Enyalia (Bloodlust, Slaughter, Rage) Gods Major Gods Major Gods are the ruling class of God, though they are powerful they may not necessarily be stronger than the Minor Gods *Zaurus (Sky, Lightning, Thunder, King of the Gods) *Klytie (Seas, Storms, Earthquakes) *Hadr (Underworld, Riches, Dead) *Juno (Oaths, Marriages, Bonds, Queen of the Gods) *Laminaria (Home, Hearth, Family, Fire, Hope) *Aegis (Seasons, Agriculture, Forests, Harvest) *Athene (Wisdom, Knowledge, Strategy, Tactics, War) *Helion (Sun, Light, Healing, Prophecies) *Selena (Moon, Tides, Healing, Hunting) *Shezeus (Trade, Economy, Travel, Thieves) *Zames (Forging, Volcanoes, Crafting) *Erae (Love, Lust, Passion, Pleasure, Sex) Minor Gods * Macaria (Blessed Death, Peaceful Death) * Metis (Cunning, Stealth, Trickery) * Damon (Wits, Intelligence, Wisdom, Foresight, Trickery) * Thetis (Counsel, Etiquette) * Olene (Poetry, Muses, Bards, Art) * Nike (Victory, Conquest) * Eone (Balance, Vengeance) * Athar (Answers, Knowledge) * Phea (Seduction, Persuasion) * Mione (Traveling, Adventures, Experiences, Joy) * Heka (Magic, Mystery, Light) Major Dark Gods Dark Gods are Theoi known to stick to the darker part of the world, they usually reside in the Abyss or Underworld. They are not necessarily Evil though they can be. Dark Gods who were alive during the 1st Divine War were neutral. *Set (Evil, Corruption, Destruction) *Thanatos (Death, Calamity, Ruin) *Eris (Chaos, Mutiny, Disaster) *Phobia (Fear, Nightmares, Madness) *Horus (Horror, Wrath, Slaughter) Minor Dark Gods *Binaries (Exploitation, Politics, Scheming) *Grephades (Greed, Gluttony, Hunger) *Hedone (Lust, Pleasure, Seduction) *Amora (Temptation, Manipulation, Seduction) *Ors (Rituals, Respect, Dead) *Circe (Magic, Darkness, Mysteries) Category:Species Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Titans Category:Primordials Category:Theoi